


Day 21: Rain

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Day 21, Deep Angst, HiJack March Madness 2016, I cried writing this, I'm so sorry, M/M, SO SORRY, Tears, madness16 day 21, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt the chill creep into his bones. He didn’t care. </p><p>He couldn’t feel anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

You know whenever there's a super dramatic scene or a funeral and mostly it rains in movies? How a lot of people said it was so cliche and getting old? And how some people question why it always rains in funerals?

Hiccup would be quite offended if it was a sunny day.

He registered faintly that everyone had went home, that his friends had gave him mutters of comfort and pats on the back, how his father had awkwardly hugged his son. But he didn't care. He was glad everyone was gone.

Hiccup never cried in front of people. Jack was the only one who had seen his tears. Was the only one he trusted. First time was when he lost Toothless. Jack just held him. Held him through every tear.

He felt the tears, felt them making trails on his face. They felt scorching hot. They burned. He couldn't move. Couldn't speak. But his eyes saw the grave in front of him clearly, every grain of dirt, every word, despite the heavy rain. He felt the chill creep into his bones. He didn't care.

He couldn't feel anything.

He didn't blink. He didn't shake. Didn't shiver. Didn't make any sound.

He stood there for god knows how long. Umbrella in hand, shielding him from the rain.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see beyond his tears. Couldn't stand anymore. Couldn't support himself. _Couldn't-_

He fell to the ground, letting go of the umbrella, exposing himself to the rain. He didn't care. His hands were limp in his lap. His head bowed down, too heavy to hold up. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes twitching, lips quivering. He felt the grief. Only the grief. Over his lose.

No more beautiful blue eyes. No more snowy, soft hair. No more bright, perfect smiles. No more snowball fights. No more cool hugs. No more adorable yawns. No more childish antiques. No more fun adventures. No more cool kisses. No more curling up or stretching like a cat. No more chases through the forest. No more hide and seek in the trees. No more pale hands cupping his face and interlocking behind his neck. No more loving smiles. No more cuddling on the couch watching Netflix. No more complaints about work. No more waking up to sleepy faces. No more running his fingers through bed ridden hair. No more cuddling in bed. No more soothing kisses on the forehead. No more contagious laughs. No more.

No more _Jack_.

He cried, the hardest he had in his life. He cried right in front of the only person whose seen his tears. He cried, no one to hug him through his tears.

 


End file.
